


Til death do us part

by MonLu



Category: F4 Thailand (TV) RPF, brightwin - Fandom, โซเชียล เดธ โหวต | Social Death Vote (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonLu/pseuds/MonLu
Summary: Day直起身，伸出食指點了點Kavin的心口，眼角微彎，露出他沒看過的、特別漂亮特別勾人的笑容。「你。」Day笑著說：「把你給我，怎麼樣？」受鬼魂糾纏的Kavin找上有能力驅鬼的Day，一個不太恐怖的靈異故事。
Relationships: Day (Social Death Vote)/Kavin (F4 Thailand TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Til death do us part

Till death do us part

1

「你就是Gawin嗎？」

突然一道陰影罩在Day的上方，高大的少年整個上半身從窗戶探進來，俯視著他。

本來跨坐在他身上的女生被嚇得叫出聲，環在他頸後胳膊猛地收緊，險些將他給勒斷氣。

將女生打發走之後，Day趴在桌上，一手托著腮，懶懶地抬眼看著對方。

藍色的學號，高他一個年級。

通常沒什麼男生會來找他，除了不長眼想惹事的，就是像眼前的少年這樣的。

「Day，別叫我Gawin。」他糾正道。眼睛瞥向少年身後，「你很受歡迎啊，學長。」

少年皺眉：「你知道我？」

他挑眉，接著伸手點點對方的肩膀，「這裡是不是覺得有點重？」

「你怎麼知道？」

「你找我不就是為了這個嗎？」他說。

聞言，少年微微睜大眼睛，用詫異的目光看著他，低喃道：「原來是真的…」

Day看著趴在少年肩上陰森森地看向他的女孩，旋即將目光轉向少年。

還是這個比較賞心悅目。

看著對方如釋重負般的表情，他想了想，問：「這個跟著你很久了嗎？」

少年微仰起頭喃喃地算著數字。

「大概上個月底，我突然覺得好像有東西壓在肩膀上。」少年說。

那就表示已經快一個月了。

「沒找人處理？」

少年搖頭，說：「我不信這個。」

「哦？」Day舔了舔唇，「那學長你怎麼突然想到要來找我？」

「這裡。」少年指向自己的額頭，「聽說蒙了一層灰黑色？」

Day點頭。

少年接著說：「我一直夢到同一個女生，及肩的短髮，髮尾向內彎，穿著紅色的洋裝，好像要跟我說什麼，但我聽不到。」

這倒是看得挺清楚。Day瞥了眼趴在少年肩上的女孩。

「我朋友讓我來找你，說你專門替人解決這些東西。」

Day將遮擋在眼前的瀏海向後捋了把，冷哼一聲，「你朋友也對你真好，都過這麼久了才讓你過來。」

似是聽出他話裡的嘲諷，少年不滿地嘖了聲，正欲開口替朋友辯解時上課鐘聲正好響起，打斷了他們的對話。

Day留了電話給對方，「放學後我在中庭等你，有事電話聯絡。」

2

Kavin近一個月以來不停地重複做同樣的夢。

身穿紅色洋裝的女生總是看著他，沒有半絲血色的嘴唇張了張，卻沒有發出任何聲音。

女生目不轉睛又小心翼翼地盯著他，像在看自己極其珍貴的東西。

這樣的眼神他見過不少次，那些不敢上前來告白的女生大都會這樣看他。

沉重，且讓人煩躁。

他彷彿被夢魘困在夢境裡，明知自己正做著一場清醒夢，卻怎麼也無法從夢境裡掙脫。

他和女生的目光交接。眨眼間，女生的嘴角緩緩向上彎成詭異的弧度，幾乎裂到鬢角旁，看得他不寒而慄。

女生露出害羞的表情，青白的臉上隱隱透出微薄的紅，蒼白的嘴唇動了動。

要不是他膽子還算大，褲子都不知道要尿濕幾條。他搓了搓手臂上泛起的雞皮疙瘩，雖說他不信空口無憑的怪力亂神，可見到如此駭人的畫面還是會忍不住往那方向去想。

更不用說這鬼壓床一樣的症狀。

「Kavin，你肩膀痛嗎？」Thyme將課本捲成管狀，敲了敲他的左肩。「不是我要說，你這樣天天交作業很沒勁欸，看看我跟MJ，說不交就不交，哪像你跟Ren在老師面前裝乖寶寶，不覺得很對不起我們F4的名號嗎？」

「不痛，就是覺得很沉，很像有東西壓在上面。」Kavin抬頭看Thyme一眼，接著低頭繼續寫作業。「而且我寫作業是為了我自己。」他說：「你沒事也寫一下，就算看不懂也稍微瞄個一兩眼，說不定有你會的。」

「你不知道那些人都在背地裡說F4只是一群仗著家裡有錢就作亂的笨蛋嗎？」

Thyme用力的拍了下桌子，怒道：「誰敢說我們是笨蛋！」

「閉嘴！你這樣子難道不像嗎？」

Thyme委屈地閉上嘴，目光掃了掃周遭的人，像是想起了什麼，又湊過來。

「我突然想到，你覺得肩膀沉是不是因為……」Thyme又看了看四周，確定附近的人沒有在注意他們之後，傾身附在Kavin耳邊小聲的說：「有鬼。」

Kavin一把推開他，「你沒事胡說什麼呢？」

「你沒看過鬼影那部電影嗎？男主角覺得身體很重但一直找不到原因，你知道為什麼嗎？女主角的鬼魂就坐在他肩膀上啊！」

Kavin將嚴重打擾到他的Thyme趕回座位。

其實Thyme說的也不是沒有可能，只是Kavin並不記得他有過這樣對他舊情難忘到死後也要纏著他的對象。

應該說他不會給自己找麻煩，能好聚好散是最好，所以他挑對象都找和自己一樣把戀愛當遊戲的。

這樣誰也不會認真，一點負擔都不會有。

他還真的想不到有誰能愛他愛得如此之深。

大半個月過去，他的精神和身體狀況肉眼可見的變差。夢依舊是同樣的夢，他還是聽不到女生在說什麼，只能從口型辨識出大概是『你終於看到我』。

肩膀上沉重的感覺仍然還在。他拉著其他三人陪他看了一次十年前的鬼片，看到最後他忍不住打了個寒顫，踹了抱著枕頭縮在沙發前面的Thyme一腳。

「你有病啊Kavin！」

「就你愛亂說話！」

一旁的Ren和MJ不明所以地看向他倆，Thyme聳肩，說他只知道Kavin身體不太舒服然後隨口說了點屁話。

「誰知道他看完電影就心虛！」Thyme指著Kavin抱怨道：「一定是招惹了什麼不乾淨的東西才都不跟我們說！」

Kavin瞪了Thyme一眼，接著嘆了口氣，把近一個月來所有事情都告訴損友們。

三人聽完之後，整個客廳陷入一片沉默。

不得不說跟剛才看完的電影還挺像？

率先打破沉默的是MJ。

「我聽之前交往的女生說過，二年級的Gawin好像會處理這種事，你要不要去拜托他看看？」MJ說：「不過聽說他有點難搞，能不能讓他幫你不好說。」

3

Kavin一下課便迅速收拾東西離開教室，被他風一樣的速度嚇到的Thyme轉頭和Ren說我要是跟著他的那個女生還不氣死，這麼急著擺脫我。

Ren看了看他，慢悠悠地說可是那個女生早就死了，怎麼還會氣死。

Thyme白了他一眼，覺得再說下去自己會先氣死，他跟Ren總是不在一個頻道上。

「我一般不幫人做這種事。」Day懶懶的靠在柱子上，嘴裡咬了根沒點燃的菸。

先前沒有仔細看，都沒發現這人長得還挺好看的。Kavin邊喘著氣邊偷偷抬眼觀察低頭玩手機的Day。

高三的教室不在主樓，校方為了讓備考生能專心讀書，特意將教室安排在離主樓較遠的新大樓。要到主樓得要先穿過連接西側大樓的走廊，跑過西樓之後還得再過另一條更長的走廊才能到主樓。

天知道學校沒事蓋這麼大做什麼。而且Day也不和他約在教室門口，再怎麼說高二的西樓也比主樓要近。

「那你為什麼…？」喘勻了氣，Kavin仰頭喝了口水後看著Day，不明所以地問。

他記得MJ說過這個學弟很難搞。一開始去找他的時候只打算碰碰運氣，沒抱太大期望，所以對方約他放學後見的時候他很驚訝。

難道他這張臉對男人也是有用的？Kavin下意識摸了摸臉。

Day抬手捏住他的下巴，笑道：「你的臉很合我胃口。」

…還真的有用。

「走吧。」Day點燃嘴裡的菸，朝Kavin使了個眼神示意他跟上。

其實他不知道一般驅邪都要做些什麼。在他的印象裡，驅邪就是電影裡神父灑聖水擺十字架那樣，有點浮誇，而且不知道有沒有用。

「你知道跟著你的是誰嗎？」

「不知……」

一台腳踏車險些擦撞到他，Day不大溫柔的扯著他的袖子將他拉到道路內側。

「啊…謝謝。」他整理了下被弄皺的衣袖，繼續剛才沒說完的話：「我不知道對方是誰，要是知道的話也不至於拖到現在吧！」

Day吐出一口煙，輕笑，「這倒是。」

「對了，我們要去哪裡？」Kavin問。

Day側過頭看了他一眼，「我家。」

「什麼？」

「你想在學校或這裡解決也行，我都可以。」Day聳了聳肩，「只要你不介意被人圍觀。」

Kavin伸手做了個請的動作，「我介意。」他說。

Day笑著搖頭，哼了聲。

不知怎地Kavin覺得對方心情似乎很好。

4

說是儀式好像也沒什麼特別的，Kavin想。

進門後，Day讓他坐在沙發上稍等，然後拿了兩瓶可樂過來，問他要不要再加冰塊。

現下的情況和普通朋友去對方家裡玩沒兩樣，於是他忍不住問：「你不是要幫我驅邪？」

Day喝了口可樂，被氣泡刺激得向後縮了縮，微瞇著眼睛看著他，「你這麼急著做什麼？多讓她跟你相處一下不好？」

「哪裡好？」想起過去一個月每一個睡不好的夜晚，Kavin就覺得氣不打一處來，聲音也跟著上揚：「煩都煩死了！」

Day的唇角向上勾起，揶揄道：「枉費人家對你一往情深，你真無情啊，學長。」

「閉嘴。」Kavin瞪著他。

說是儀式真的沒有什麼特別的…才怪。

當Day拿出一把做工精緻的短刀劈向他的時候，Kavin感覺自己短短18年的人生在眼前重現了一遍。

「你做什麼！」

「你躲什麼！」Day氣急敗壞地說：「不準動！你動了我還怎麼幫你，白痴！」

Kavin撇撇嘴，在尋常情況下他是不會允許有人這樣吼他的。要不是他有求於他，他早就打電話讓人來收拾他了。

當短刀再次劈向他的時候，他感覺到全身上下隱隱泛著疼，頭痛欲裂，腦袋裡不停有個聲音淒厲地喊著我這麼喜歡你你為什麼不肯看我一眼。

Day的聲音彷彿從很遙遠的地方傳來：「他連妳是誰都不知道還看個屁，該去哪就去哪，別待在不該待的地方。」

「連告白都不敢，憑什麼死後才來糾纏人？」

淒厲的聲音似乎還在和Day爭執著什麼，Kavin只覺得眼皮十分沉重。

天一瞬間就黑了。

Kavin醒過來時看到一旁正在吃飯的Day，電視裡播放著前幾年紅遍大街小巷的穿越劇。

「你也看這種東西？」他啞著嗓子問。

對方咬著湯匙把桌上的瓶裝水拿給他。

「你好點沒？ 」

Kavin點頭。他可好了不只一點，肩膀上沉重的感覺沒了，方才難得睡上一頓好覺讓他覺得自己又重新活了過來。

「謝謝。」他說。

Day擺擺手，將另一份餐點推到他那邊。

「先吃飯吧。」

Day放下手裡的餐盒，抽了張紙巾擦嘴，又喝了些水漱口，才把電視音量調小，問道：「你記不記得高三之前有個女生出事？」

Kavin慢條斯理地咀嚼著嘴裡的食物，點了點頭。

那件事最後被校方壓下，只說對方因為課業壓力太大而尋死，沒有過多詳述，Kavin知道的也只有這些。

但校方封鎖消息的時間有點晚，各種流言早已在學生間傳開。

Kavin聽班上同學閒聊過一兩句，並沒有過於在意。人都死了，就算某些流言是真的也沒人知道，他通常不會去關注這些。

「她喜歡你。」Day說：「但不敢告訴你，只敢待在旁邊偷偷地看。」

想起女生摀著臉哭著說我看了他那麼久可是他從來沒有注意到，說我不是覬覦他身邊的位置只是希望他能看我一眼，就算是不經意地回頭一瞥也好。Day冷哼，「真是無聊。」

5

那天結束得非常溫馨，他就像去同學家玩了一下午，蹭了頓飯以後微笑著和對方道別。

像個普通的高中生一樣。

隔天Thyme問起來他才想到自己忘記問Day替人辦事的收費標準。

「看不出來，你居然還白嫖！」Thyme開玩笑地說。

「嫖你妹！」Kavin回敬對方一記白眼。

課間，突然一道陰影罩在Day的上方，高大的少年整個上半身從窗戶探進來，俯視著他。

「我忘記付錢了。」

這次Day老實地趴在桌上假寐，聽到Kavin的聲音才懶洋洋的抬起頭。

「不用，我不缺錢。」他說。

「那我要給你什麼當做報酬？」

Day直起身，伸出食指點了點Kavin的心口，眼角微彎，露出他沒看過的、特別漂亮特別勾人的笑容。

「你。」Day笑著說：「把你給我，怎麼樣？」

Kavin覺得整個人暈乎乎的，他沒想過原來男生的笑容也能如此具有殺傷力。

  
  
  


-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> *Gawin是Day的本名
> 
> 關於Day的那把短刀，是泰國的一種聖物。一般不隨便讓刀出鞘，所以Kavin不會有任何生命危險。  
> 然後個人認為唸咒或直接以手觸碰去驅鬼很不酷，於是讓Day以這樣的形式進行驅鬼。
> 
> 好久沒有一鼓作氣寫完一篇文，有點累XD  
> 寫的時候有意控制篇幅所以看起來挺粗糙的，而且真的好ooc(逃  
> 然後記得愛要大聲說，不然會被Day嫌棄(不是


End file.
